This invention relates to composite materials. Composite materials have found application in numerous industries such as pressure vessels, aircraft skins, crane booms, bicycle frames, tennis rackets, golf clubs and the like.
Materials used in space systems have traditionally been common aerospace materials with the majority of structural and mechanical components being constructed of aluminum alloys. Materials that have been used for specific applications require properties which cannot be met by aluminum have included magnesium, steel and titanium. Polymer composites are finding a growing acceptance in space systems due to their tailorability and relative ease of fabrication for complex parts, and their improved performance in the harsh environments of space.
Continuous-fiber metal matrix composites have been successfully applied in space systems, notably the space shuttle tube truss structure of boron/aluminum composite.
Current limitations to the application of metal matrix composites relate mainly to the difficult and expensive fabrication processes that are involved in producing even the simplest metal matrix composite part or components.
The most common useage of composite materials are for boats, and other recreational vehicles and are increasingly used in advanced car designs.